


La casa al mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quanto dolore [3]
Category: Mondo Emerso - Licia Troisi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nihal si occupa del vecchio Sennar.Scritta per: #TheWritingWeek di Quelli di Fanwriter.it.» Lista: Hurt/Comfort» Prompt: Day7 Febbre» Fandom: Cronache del mondo emerso» Avvertimenti: Modern!AU.
Relationships: Nihal/Sennar (Mondo Emerso)
Series: Quanto dolore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046214





	La casa al mare

La casa al mare

L’odore di salsedine entrava dalla finestra, invadendo la stanza.

“Anche se sono nato in una città portuale non sono mai tornato in riva al mare prima di oggi” sussurrò Sennar. Sentiva il volto in fiamme, la pelle arrossata era madida di sudore che andava seccandosi. Chiuse gli occhi, colto da un capogiro e respiro affannosamente, strisciando più in basso sotto le coperte. “Non ricordavo quanto potesse essere bella una giornata in un posto come questo. Forse perché non ho mai avuto belle giornate.

C’era la guerra e si passava tutto il tempo a raccogliere e rivendere le bombe dei tedeschi” biascicò.

Nihal si sporse in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli blu, tra cui spiccavano delle ciocche più grigie.

“Lo so, amore. Però ora possiamo passare qui la nostra vecchiaia”. Gli accarezzò la mano e gli sorrise.

Sennar le prese la mano nella propria, sul palmo erano cresciuti dei peli e sulla pelle cadente si erano venute a creare delle macchiette grigie.

“Sempre se ci resta un futuro insieme. Mi sento così male” gemette con un filo di voce.

Nihal ricambiò la stretta in modo saldo e ribatté: “Sempre il solito melodrammatico. Si tratta di un po’ di febbre”. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte bollente e gli lasciò andare la mano.

“Tu, invece, sei sempre la solita donna d’azione. Alla nostra età non bisogna sottovalutare la febbre” borbottò lui. La guardò avvicinare una sedia al letto.

“Sembri una vecchia tartaruga brontolona. Mi occuperò io di te, andrà tutto bene” lo rassicurò Nihal accarezzandogli il viso, con aria premurosa. “Che ne dici se ti preparo qualcosa di caldo?” gli domandò.

Sennar inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sono io quello che se la cava in cucina” le ricordò.

Nihal ridacchiò. La sua risata era ancora cristallina, ma più rauca di quella che aveva da giovane.

“Ci credo, sei un cuoco. Però penso di potermela cavare finché si tratta di qualcosa di semplice come un brodo di pollo” rispose.

Sennar capitò rispondendole: “La mia gola avrebbe bisogno di qualcosa di caldo”. < L’ultima volta ha fatto bruciare il latte ed è stato complicato ripulire pentolino e fornelli > si disse. “Che ne dici di un po’ di pastina?” propose.

Nihal annuì alzandosi in piedi.

Sennar gemette, avvertendo una fitta alla testa, mentre lei gli rispondeva: “Te la faccio subito”.

Nihal raggiunse la porta. “Mozzarella o formaggino?” lo interrogò.

< Quale dei due è più facile? La mozzarella rischia di sporcare un po’ tutto, mentre l’altro di solito si spalma > pensò.

“Formaggino” rispose lui. Affondò con la testa nel cuscino, le sporadiche ciocche di capelli ancora rossi risaltavano in contrasto con la federa.

Nihal andò in cucina, poggiandosi le mani sui fianchi.

< Ho combattuto contro carri armati. Un po’ di pastina sarà una minaccia che posso affrontare > si disse. Con sguardo deciso iniziò a radunare tutto l’occorrente, dovendo aprire diversi stipetti prima di trovare la confezione con le stelline di pasta.

< Era da tanti anni che voleva tornare a vivere al mare. Ora finalmente possiamo realizzare il suo sogno. Voglio potermi occupare di lui negli anni che ci restano di questa vita >.


End file.
